Speedsters are Goody-Goodies
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: As we all know, not counting Zoom, Speedsters are goody-goodies. Klarion decides to find something to cause chaos with. He's bored until he finds a silver haired mutant in Bayville. This could be fun. Wally's jealous. Robin's blushing. Klarion and Robin are friends. BL, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, that sort of thing. HIATUS
1. Prologue

Speedsters are Goody-Goodies

**Author's note: Well, I recently drew a pic of Klarion meeting my favorite X-men: Evolutions character. PIETRO-CHAN! He's so adorable.**

**Pre!Homefront. The Marvel and DC heroes live in the same universe, but have an agreement not to get involved with each other, don't communicate unless absolutely necessary, and don't join up on a mission unless it's an end of the world scenario.**

**Warning!: This is from Klarion and Pietro's points of view, so I'm not bashing! I'm just sayin' it villian style.**

******I believe that Pietro would be faster and stronger than Speedsters because he got his powers naturally. But he will go slower to mess with our favorite baby speedster. (Impulse isn't in this story!) **Also, I'm a big fan of Witchboywonder! They won't be paired together in this fic, but they will be friends like in the blog on tumblr!

**I SHIP BIRDFLASH SO HARD! ****Onward, Robin, Disclaimer!**

**Robin: Sweetfoxgirl doesn't own Young Justice or X-men: Evolutions or their various characters! She's not feeling the aster!**

* * *

_What sins? I haven't had the **chance** to commit any sins yet._

-Klarion Bleak(New Earth)

___You're on **my** earth now. And you're already starting to **slow down**. So let me just **say**...it's **nothing personal**. Oh, **no**. Not at **all**. **Hah!** I'm faster! **Faster!** Speed Force be **damned!**_

-Pietro Maximoff(Earth-616)

* * *

Klarion sighed at the new town he had just discovered. Bayville. Even the name was stupid. It looked so boring and normal. The night life had nothing on Gotham. At least, he used to think that, until he saw a silver and teal blur zooming around the jewlery stores. _Oh great, another speedster. Another goody-goody._

Excited laughter echoed throughout the area. A large tornado formed, diamonds and gold glittering within it. The new speedster shouted, "Twister time!"

Klarion smiled, his pointed teeth showing. So, there was a villian speedster? That could cause a lot of chaos. Interesting.

* * *

Quicksilver laughed as he totally pwned those X-Geeks. Then, he saw probably the prettiest boy he'd ever seen. Not counting himself, since he was handsome, not pretty. That smile was sending shivers down his spine. He smirked, _I'll go introduce myself. He looks like a tourist, this could be fun._

* * *

Klarion frowned when the whirlwind disappeared. One does not simply _stop_ causing chaos. He smirked when he saw the supposed speedster appear in front of him. His silver waves were combed back out of his regal, handsome face, straight, high-bridged nose, piercing blue eyes, a hard mouth, and beautiful pale skin.

He was wearing a teal jumpsuit with a lighter teal lightning bolt going down the middle. He had silver armour on his chest, shoulders, and knees. His silver boots were attached to the armour.

He smirked back at the witch boy, Klarion saw a mishevious spark in those blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Quicksilver. What's your name?"

* * *

Pietro saw a frown on those thin lips, but it was replaced with a smirk when their eyes met. Pietro observed that angular face that led up to a pointed hair cut that gave him the appearance of a devil. His long, thin limbs wrapping around the orange and white cat he was holding.

He was wearing a black suit and tie. His coat had flared cuts and coat tails. His shoes were pointed and black. He lifted a thin hand and used his long black nails to tap his chin.

The boy grinned at Pietro, his pointed teeth showing. Pietro grew excited by the glint in the depths of his onyx eyes.

"Hey, I'm Quicksilver. What's your name?"

* * *

"Klarion, the witch boy, Lord of Chaos," His cat meowed, "and this is Teekl."

Teekl jumped down from Klarion's arms and started to weave herself around Quicksilver's legs.

"Witch boy? Are you a mutant too?"

"Mutant? No, are you a speedster?"

"No! Those losers couldn't keep up with me even if I walked."

Klarion's grin widened, this was going to be so much fun. "Would you-"

Quicksilver picked up Klarion like a bride and dodged an oncoming blast from Cyclops. It had just missed Teekl.

"Teekl!"

Klarion glared at the X-geek, but was distracted by the whitenet holding him, "HA! That all you got, shades? Not even close, and you almost hit my new friend's cat. Some hero you are!"

The X-geeks stopped and looked at Klarion with wide eyes. Their automatic reaction, "Put the civilian down, Quicksilver!"

"Who's gonna make me?"

"We are!"

Klarion growled, almost hitting Teekl like that. That was like an attack on him personally. These kill-joys were going to pay. But...he was going to have some fun.

"Ooh! Help, somebody, _save_ me! Hahaha!" His voice dripping with sarcasm as he lowered himself from Quicksilver's arms, "Why don't you come and _try_ to save me! I can't believe you would assult a defenseless pussy-cat."

Klarion's hands were holding red fire, the energy growing with every second. His eyes were a bright red now. The X-men started to realize their error. That cat meant a lot to him, and he was some kind of mutant, this wasn't going to be good.

Klarion threw the fire at them, causing the area to be scorched and parts of the buildings to break off. Spyke shot his...spikes at Klarion, which were easily deflected by his sheilds. The witch boy smirked as he said, "Ha, baby porcupine. Boring."

His sheild was transformed into red circles. Klarion then proceeded to place shoot out with the X-men's feet. Storm shot at Klarion with a lightning bolt, but it was easily deflrected.

Shadow Cat tried to faze through, only to be electrocuted by the magic in the sheild. She was shot backwards, into Cyclops' arms. Klarion laughed as her hair looked like the Bride of Frankenstein's minus the stripe.

Klarion smirked and put up a dome around him, Teekl, and Quicksilver. "As I was saying," The X-men were throwing everything they had at the sheild, "Would you like to have some fun?"

"Hmm...Maybe, what kind of fun are we talking about?"

"You get to make fools of the Justice Losers, and their team of tiny sidekicks."

"That _does_ sound fun...Sure, why not. Nothing keeping me here."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. Teekl!"

Klarion picked up his familiar and snapped his fingers. A portal formed underneath them, Pietro grinned with excitement as they were pulled down. He waved to the X-geeks and said in a low voice, "Can't catch me."

* * *

**At MT. Justice...**

Robin smiled to himself as he typed on his wrist-computer. He was witting on the couch again, his legs draped over Superboy's lap. M'gann hummed to herself as she tried to make brownies again. Artemis was in the training room. Kaldur was in the pool. Wally was...not here yet? Weird...

* * *

**In Central City...**

There was a teal and silver blur running around, smashing windows, and throwing bags of jewlery and money into a pile in the center of town. The hidding civilians started to cheer as they saw a red blur with a smaller yellow blur running toward the scene.

Flash turned to the police chief, "Chief, what's going on?"

"We don't know. At first, everyone thought it was Kid Flash in a different costume, but now that you're here...Does Zoom have a sidekick now?"

"Not that I know of, but don't worry, we'll handle this. HEY!"

The blur started to slow before stopping directly in front of KF. "Took you long enough! Do you know how much I could have left with by now?"

They stared in surprise at the boy infront of them. He had on...(**author's powers activate! 'Tro-chan now has a cowl like KF's. But his has those white eye lenses and looks like the design on his torso went up to his forehead. So, his beautiful hair is still showing! X3 DEACTIVATION!)**

The boy smiled and said, "The name's Quicksilver, and you're...Flash and Kid Flash. I decided to see what you guys could do." Of course, this was all spoken at Flash speed. So, none of the civilian's could understand it. He poked Flash's forehead, then ran a circle around the pile of loot.

The money and jewels disappeared as Quicksilver's laughter echoed throughout the town. He stopped in the center of where the pile used to be. He grinned at the two. Wally, loosing his temper, ran at the boy in front of him.

KF bombarded him with punches and kicks. Quicksilver laughed as he easily dodged all of his attacks. He smirked and started throwing his own punches. KF was thrown back as one hit him in the chest. Flash rushed at him and tried to grab him, only to have Quicksilver slip out at the last second.

"Not even on your best day, you'll never catch me."

* * *

**'Tro-chan with a cowl!: sweetf oxgirl .deviant art art/Tro- chan-with- a-cowl-X3-334 517666**


	2. Meetings and Candyland

Chapter 1: Birdsilver and WitchBoyWonder

**Author's note: Yup. Next chapter. This is going good. Merry Christmas...or whatever holiday you celebrate. I've been rewatching X-men: First Class lately. Guess what this means?**

**I'm shipping EricXCharles again. I mean, come on, they were so cute! My favorite moment: when Charles lost his legs. It was so sad! I cry every time!**

**BTW: I believe that it is very possible Bruce is okay with Dick being friends with Klarion. I mean, Stephanie and Tim teamed up with him some times. Sooooo...Moving on.**

**Pietro: She doesn't own Young Justice, X-men: Evolution, or their various characters.**

* * *

_"__Is it just **me**, or do you get the feeling that **two's** company and **three's** a terrible breach of security?"_

-Klarion Bleak(New Earth)

_"__I look like something out of a... a comic book!"_

-Pietro Maximoff(Earth-616)

* * *

Quicksilver had gotten away. Wally had never felt so useless. Some guy, that was the same age as him, had easily dodged all his punches...WHILE YAWNING!

He stormed into the cave and stomped into the kitchen, completely ignoring M'gann. He tore open the fridge and started angrily eating an apple. Robin's familiar cackle filled the air as he asked, "What did the apple do to you, Superboy?"

"It asked too many questions!"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask. Wally realized how mean that sounded, sighing, he said, "I'm sorry, Rob. It's just..."

"Rough day at the office?"

"Yeah...There's a new villian, Quicksilver. He...He's faster than me. He can even outrun Uncle Barry."

"Seriously?"

"I hate Black jokes**(1)**."

"..."

"Sorry. Yes, he can. The worst part is, he's my age! Then, there's what he said before we started fighting..."

"What?"

"He said he wanted to see what we had, like it was a game."

"Whoa. That sounds like something..."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing. I've got to go meet someone...I promised a friend I'd sleep over tonight."

"Oh...Really?"

"Yeah! I wanted to hang out before I had to go but..."

"Oh, _OH_! Sorry, Rob."

Robin waved as he ran to the Zeta-beam. With it announcing that he was leaving, Kid frowned and decided to ask him about it later. Rob usually didn't act so suspicious.

* * *

Robin sighed as he exited the Zeta-beam. He knew exactly who that sounded like. Klarion needed to work on his stealth. Well, at least he wasn't lying to Wally! Robin smiled at the thought of going to Klarion's house. He always had the best snacks. Strawberry and chocolate ice cream for everyone!

* * *

"Stop touching my strawberry ice cream! Stop it! That's Robin's chocolate ice cream!"

"Well, what can I eat?!"

"The vanilla, and take the stuff back."

"Why do you have vanilla anyways?"

"Robin likes it sometimes."

"Who's Robin? Your boyfriend?"

Pietro smirked when Klarion shook his head, no. Klarion pointed at the pile of jewels and money, "Take it back."

"Why?"

"I don't need money and none of this junk is magical. _Why_ would I keep it?"

"Buy new clothes?"

Klarion snapped his fingers and his outfit changed to a black tux with a black shirt and red tie. He snapped his fingers again, a grey trench coat and black scarf with black boots. Again, a white sweater and black pants with black converse.

Pietro pouted and said, "Fine. Hang on."

There was a gust of wind and the bags of money and jewels were disappearing one by one. Klarion grinned to himself, smug. Teekl rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. Pietro showed up again, this time in his civvies. He was still pouting.

"I can't believe you don't see the fun in money."

"I don't need it. It's like handing you a rock."

"It sti-"

"Hey, Klarion. You feeling th - Oh? Who's this?"

Pietro turned around to make a rude comment, until he _saw_ the boy in the doorway. He had ebony hair and pale skin. His lips were like pink rose petals. He had a small, thin body, but you could tell he had muscles underneath.

Pietro wished he would take off his glasses. He wanted to see the eyes that belonged to this ebony haired, beauty. The boy stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Robin, Klarion's friend."

Pietro took his hand, "Pietro, his new friend. Come here often?"

Robin's cackle sent shivers up Pietro's spine, much like Klarion did whenever he smiled. These guys were fun. Klarion smiled and pulled out the ice cream, each of them getting their own tub. Robin got out the spoons and different sauces. Here's how it went:

Robin: Chocolate ice cream and caramel sauce

Klarion: Strawberry ice cream and no sauce

Pietro: Vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce.

Klarion left the room to go get the blankets, letting his friend play with his new toy. Of course, Pietro wouldn't know that _he_ was the toy.

* * *

Pietro smirked as he watched the raven trying to put his spoon in the ice cream. Klarion, being the little prankster he was, had frozen it so nothing would even chip the frozen treat. Robin sighed as he figured out what was going on, then set his spoon down, waiting for Klarion to come back.

Robin's face was slightly red from repeatedly stabbing the ice cream. His hair was windswept from when he rode in on his motorcycle. Pietro smirked at how cute the little bird looked. He sped over to Robin, who jumped, not expecting Pietro to be so fast. Robin's eyes widened in realization, he was right.

"You're Quicksilver."

"How did...?"

"KLARION!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Yes, you did! Get in here."

* * *

Klarion stalked into the room and glared at Pietro. The glare obviously said, "You ratted me out didn't you."

"I didn't do anything!"

"You stole all of that stuff from Kid's town!"

"We gave it back!"

"...fine. Where'd you find him?"

"Some city, uh, Bayville?"

"BAYVILLE?! Do you have any idea whose territory that is!?"

"Psh, I go where I please."

"That's X-men territory! Meaning SHIELD. This is going to cause a huge fight! This is so awesome!"

Pietro was confused. First, the bird is angry, then he's excited? What?

Robin, seeing Pietro's confusion, explained, "SHIELD and the Justice League hate each other. If they find out an X-man is working with Klarion...it could be Ironman vs Batman, or Superman vs Captain America!"

Klarion just rolled his eyes, "He's not an X-dork. He's a...What are you?"

"I'm with the Brotherhood."

"Oh. See, he's with the Brotherhood."

"Oh, the team of teen villains. Oh well. So, listen to any good music lately?"

"Well..."

* * *

**A week later,**

Wally glared at the wall. Robin hadn't been there in a week. On top of that, Batman was there the whole time! That proved he wasn't doing anything important enough to make up for this! He stood up, "I'm going to ask Batman where Robin is."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "No you're not, Baywatch."

"Oh yes, I am!"

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

They continued to go back and forth. M'gann was too focused on cooking with Superboy.

**Robin-B01**

Robin walked in with a wide smile on his face. He frowned when he saw no one even bothered to say, "Hi."

Kaldur was the only one to notice him. All he got was a nod. He sighed, everyone was so boring now. All of this coupling everywhere, no one had time for him.

Klarion and 'Tro had time for him. Yeah, he'd go back over where it was fun. If he was needed, they could call him on his com-link.

Robin shrugged and walked over to Batman, "Hey, Bats, can I go back to my friend's house. It's summer."

"Call every night."

"Kay! See you later."

With that, Robin left.

**Robin-B01**

Wally gasped, "He's back!"

He looked around for his best friend. No where...What?

"Where is he? Dude, Rob, if you're doing the ninja thing-"

"Robin left just now."

Everyone turned to Kaldur, not even noticing he was there. He frowned, "I will be returning to Atlantis for a few days. Make sure to apologize to Robin for ignoring him, when he gets back of course."

"Back from where?"

"He went back to his friend's house after asking Batman."

Kaldur walked to the zeta-beam and beamed to Atlantis.

* * *

"And they just ignored you?"

"Well, they were busy with their girlfriends. Well, Wally's in a love-hate relationship. I'm pretty sure they're going to end up together though."

"Sounds boring. Wanna go get back at your little speedy friend?"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. Like Pietro said, we go get back at him."

Robin eyed them curiously, "I know, but I mean how do we get back at him."

Klarion grinned like a vampire. He and Pietro exchanged looks. Pietro nodded and Klarion said, "Let's mess up Central City. No killing. No tearing down buildings. We'll just break a few windows in a few cake shops. Maybe an ice cream truck or two."

"No killing...?"

"No killing."

"No hurting people?"

"Not on purpose. I'll even try to heal them with magic."

"...What if I get in trouble? I'm Robin, remember."

"Well, what if I made a glamour? No one would know."

"I have a better idea."

Both ebonies turned to Pietro. He had an excited grin on his face, he wasn't vibrating like Wally did. No, he was sitting still except for how his foot was tapping. This had to be good.

* * *

Wally sighed from his spot on the couch. Everything was so _boring_ without Rob around. Just then, Rob's face popped up on the computer. He wasn't looking at his communicator. He was leaning over what looked like a body.

He had dirt on his face, he looked horrified. He shouted to someone out of view of the communicator, "-Hostage! I need back up! Hurry! I ca-"

His communicator went dead. The team began to freak out. Wally pressed the button that tracked frequencies, Robin was in Central City.

* * *

"-Hostage! I need back up! Hurry! I can't stop 'Tro from getting to the strawberry!"

Klarion jumped up from his spot on the ground. They were in a candy battle field Klarion had made with magic. That meant that everything was made of candies and treats. All of them were spelled so they wouldn't melt or get sticky. Also, the only one that couldn't eat it would be Wally. Klarion was evil that way.

They were so having an ice cream ball fight with KF in Central! But...Pietro was hording the strawberry to mess with Klarion. This led to an unhappy witch boy, who had in turn, started filling his vanilla ice cream with gingerbread.

"Klarion! Stop hitting me with those!"

"Sorry! I'm aiming for the strawberry thief."

"I'm _behind_ you!"

"It's easier to aim with magic..."

"No. No cheating."

"Oh heaven, this is so unfair."

"You're trying to cheat."

"Forget this. I CALL POWERS!"

"YOU'RE ON, WITCH BOY!"

Things just got a lot crazier. Everyone was using their powers, that meant that Robin could use his toys.

* * *

The team stared at the live version of Candyland in front of them. Then, they saw Robin in a Princess Lolly outfit. Purple dress and all. He was grappling around a Quicksilver in a Queen/Princess Frostine costume. Both of them had masks on. He landed next to him and shouted, "KLARION! CHANGE MY CLOTHES BACK!"

"But you're so cute!"

"Change me back!"

Klarion appeared, pouting, in front of Robin and Quicksilver. He snapped his fingers and their clothes returned to normal. That was when KF ran forward and scooped Robin up in a hug.

"OHMYGODROB! Ithoughtyouweredeadordyingin aditch!"

"KF? What are you- Put me down!"

"Wha?"

Robin pushed him away and ran over to Quicksilver and Klarion. He shouted, "Klarion! I said no filling the ice cream with gingerbread!"

"Silver was taking my strawberry ice cream!"

"You were hording it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Only because you were!"

"Klarion!"

Klarion looked up at Robin with scarily good looking bambi eyes. Robin sighed and whispered, "You can have my strawberry ice cream."

Klarion smiled and nodded in excitement. Robin sighed as Wally interrupted again.

"Rob! Dude! Kaldur said you were going back to your friend's house. Wh-"

"You knew I was at the mountain?"

Klarion was looking back and forth between the two with excitement So many chaotic vibes were coming off of Robin. Quicksilver was making "Ooh" and "Aah" sounds. KF, not noticing the atmosphere, nodded an affirmative.

"You_ knew_ I was at the mountain and you just _ignored_ me!?"

"Uh, no! That's not what I meant! I-"

"Don't start! Go hang out with your girlfriend! Go on a double date with Miss M and Superboy! I was okay with you and Artemis dating! I just didn't think you'd go and ignore me outright!"

"Rob-"

"No! Forget you! Forget everything! I'm chocolate wasted and I have a brain freeze! I'm mad at the world! Let's go, Klarion, Silver!"

Quicksilver picked up Robin bridal style and said, "Sweet, another cutie to share a house with. Much better than how it was back home. You two want to go on some dates tomorrow?"

He sped off to Klarion, and before the team could do anything, Klarion transported them away. Robin eyed Quicksilver for a moment before saying, "I don't think so, Dude. You're a bro. You should have let me answer before we left. Now Wally's going to be more upset than usual."

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah. I'm watching Batman Begins. I love Scarecrow, he's so adorable. So, short chapter compared to my other fanfics. So, yeah. I decided to end here. Also, about the whole Robin freak out,**

**No one can spend hours in Candyland without getting super hyper and silly.**

**REVIEW OR ELSE I WON'T EVEN START THE NEXT CHAPTER! I mean it. I'll do it! I'm a girl on the edge!**

**...Guess who ate an entire bag of pixie stix while being sick**


	3. Bowling is Fun

**Author's Note: I own NOTHING!**

**I love the Rocky movies. It's one of the few things that me and my brother can agree on.**

**X3 I just watched the New Batman Adventures episode: The Demon Within. Klarion is such a little bitch! I was fangirling through the whole thing.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Boo, Pietro _isn't_ faster than them? I guess I am lucky this is AU then. Oh well, I'm biased. XD**

**And, yes. I always have a sugar high when I write this. It's how i get inspiration when I have a bad case of writers block. Right now, I'm high on school sold brownies. Dude, did they put something in my brownies?! Oh no, the school is selling drugged brownies!**

* * *

_"Oh heaven...Adventure, Teekl!"_

-Klarion Bleak (New Earth)

___"Sometimes the lines get blurred. Sometimes the only thing between you and them is the mask and cape."_

-Richard Grayson(New Earth)

* * *

_Last Time..._

_Klarion was looking back and forth between the two with excitement So many chaotic vibes were coming off of Robin. Quicksilver was making "Ooh" and "Aah" sounds. KF, not noticing the atmosphere, nodded an affirmative._

_"You knew I was at the mountain and you just ignored me!?"_

_"Uh, no! That's not what I meant! I-"_

_"Don't start! Go hang out with your girlfriend! Go on a double date with Miss M and Superboy! I was okay with you and Artemis dating! I just didn't think you'd go and ignore me outright!"_

_"Rob-"_

_"No! Forget you! Forget everything! I'm chocolate wasted and I have a brain freeze! I'm mad at the world! Let's go, Klarion, Silver!"_

_Quicksilver picked up Robin bridal style and said, "Sweet, another cutie to share a house with. Much better than how it was back home. You two want to go on some dates tomorrow?"_

_He sped off to Klarion, and before the team could do anything, Klarion transported them away. Robin eyed Quicksilver for a moment before saying, "I don't think so, Dude. You're a bro. You should have let me answer before we left. Now Wally's going to be more upset than usual."_

* * *

Wally stared at the spot where Robin and the two villians were once standing. His scientific mind wasn't processing what had just happened. Soon, it supplied him with the solution. Robin was kidnapped from his friend's house and brainwashed.

* * *

The team quickly flew back to Mount Justice to tell Batman what'd happened. Batman stared at them for a few moments, before saying, "He left with _Quicksilver_?"

"And Klarion!"

Batman glared, "I've known about Klarion for years. I allow them to be friends because Robin keeps him in line. They've known each other since before you even _met_ Robin."**(1-2)**

Wally stared at Batman in shock, as did the rest of the team. Kaldur was the first to recover from the shock, "You allow Robin to be friends with a criminal?"

"..."

Batman's glare intensified, but he said, "We need to send Quicksilver back to his home. He is an enemy of the X-men. _You_ are not to get involved with _him_."

* * *

Robin smiled, "I'm involved!"

Klarion looked confused, "What?"

"I don't know. I just felt the need to say that."

"Weird."

"I know. Hey! Let's do something!"

His two friends smiled in agreement. Pietro smirked, "Let's go bowling!"

Klarion looked confused, "Bowling? What's bowling?"

Pietro smirked, "We have so much to show you."

* * *

"STRIKE!"

"Oh, come on!"

Robin smirked. This was too fun. He was in first place, Klarion in second. Pietro frowned, third place? There was no way he was going to allow this to go on. Pietro grinned, time to use powers. Just as he threw the ball, he used his speed to slide down the lane and move his bowling ball at the last second.

"STRIKE!"

Pietro smirked when Robin and Klarion started cheering for him. He turned around and grinned. There was no way he was going to lose _now_! Klarion snapped his fingers and the pins went back up. The computer took it as a gutterball. Robin let out a puff of laughter, but quickly smothered it with his hand.

Pietro growled, "Did you seriously just do that?!"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Robin's cackle echoed through the bowling alley as Pietro tackled Klarion. The fight got so bad, the manager called the police. Klarion turned the police into mice. Pietro laughed while the civilians ran out in a panic. Robin rolled his eyes and directed the crowd in an orderly fashion. As soon as they were safely out, Robin tried to stop people from dying.

"Turn them back! Kla-DON'T YOU DARE! Teekl! Teekl, stop! SPIT THAT POLICEMAN OUT!"

"Rob!"

Robin slowly turned around, he was hoping it wasn't...he saw the team, and Wally. He blushed as he remembered how he acted before on a sugar high. Oh god. He really didn't want to face the embarrassment right now.

"Not traught! Silver, Klarion, we need to go! Like, now!"

"Rob, wait! Can't we talk?!"

"...Eh...sure. Oh, wait hang on. KLARION! TURN THEM BACK!"

"I DON'T WANNA!"

"I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR STRAWBERRY ICECREAM!"

"NO! I'M DOING IT!"

As soon as the policemen were changed back, they ran out of there at top speed. Robin turned back to his team, and Wally.

"Yeah, KF?"

"You need to come with us. You've been brainwashed by these guys."

Artemis facepalmed. It was just like Robin said, "Fast with his feet. Not so much with his mouth."

Robin stared at Wally for a long time, he was shocked. Klarion and Quicksilver were right behind him, mimicking his expression. Robin started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he'd lost it. Robin just continued to laugh until he gripped his sides in pain.

After a few minutes, he tried to speak, "Y-you, think _I've_ been *wheeze* brainwashed? By _them_? Oh that *wheeze* is so whelming!"

Pietro raced forward and picked up Robin the same way KF did.

"Come on, Rob. We have to introduce Klarion to other games."

"Hm? Yeah, sure."

Wally tackled Pietro with a sudden burst of speed, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

Robin jumped out of the pile of limbs that were the two speedsters. He rolled over to Klarion, who was petting his cat.

* * *

**(1): Meh, I'm abusing my power. In the New Batman Adventures, Tim met Klarion in his first year as Robin, right? I mean, he looks the same...that's probably due to the laws of animation. Whatever, I'm abusing my power.**

**(2): I know that Batman doesn't like the whole "being in a relationship with a villain sort of thing. But, I expect Robin would pull out the Catwoman and Talia cards. I mean, come on. He has gone on dates with Selina as Bruce so many times. And how many times has he failed at _stopping_ Robin?**

* * *

**Yeah, okay, Sorry about the extremely short chapter. Sorry, I had no inspiration. I'm putting this story on Hiatus until I get my inspiration back, sorry!**


End file.
